


creature comfort

by vgatka



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Lesbia, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgatka/pseuds/vgatka
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. her servant

Chłód. To właśnie chłód towarzyszy mi za każdym razem, gdy słyszę trzask drzwi, kroki stawiane po starej drewnianej posadzce, a następnie dźwięk odsuwanych firan. Po chwili niechętnie otwieram oczy i widzę ją, spoglądającą przez okno, a następnie odwracającą się w moim kierunku. Ciemne materiałowe i dobrze przylegające do jej nóg spodnie, granatowa marynarka w kratę, biała koszula wsadzona w spodnie i przyciśnięta skórzanym paskiem, oraz brązowe rozpuszczone długie włosy. Codziennie wygląda tak samo, a ja codziennie tak samo spoglądam na nią. Delektuję się ciepłem mojej kołdry póki jeszcze wydaje się być tak rozkoszna, a moja służąca kładzie na stoliku nocnym karafkę z wodą.  
-Czas wstawać, moja pani - mówi swoim delikatnym głosem, a ja marszczę brwi. Dzień w dzień mam wrażenie, że jest lekceważąca. Czasami marzę o tym, jak pewnego poranka zabijam ją rano, aby móc spokojnie móc spać dalej.  
Odsuwam od siebie kołdrę i przecieram oczy. W tym czasie podaje mi mój dzisiejszy ubiór, a ja napełniam swoją szklankę i wypijam ją niemal jednym chlustem. Wstaję i siadam na krześle obok mojej toaletki, a dziewczyna chwyta szczotkę i rozczesuje moje blond włosy. Czuję słodki zapach jej perfum i spoglądam na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Słońce wpada przez materiałowe firany do pokoju, a ja myślę o dzisiejszym dniu.  
-Wyspałaś się, moja pani? - pyta uśmiechając się i dotykając moich włosów, aby spleść je w luźny kok. Jej palce wplątują się między nie, owija je sobie wokół palców i muska delikatnie skórę mojej głowy. Kątem oka widzę, że przygotowała dla mnie na dzisiaj niebieską koszulę, białe szorty, białe oksfordki, oraz granatową kurtkę.  
-Niezbyt - odpowiadam, nie chcąc uciekać od tej ciszy między nami. 

Pamiętam dzień, w którym pojawiła się tutaj, by mi służyć. Z początku służyła wraz z innymi służącymi na dolnej części mojej rezydencji, później po śmierci mojego poprzedniego osobistego służącego, rada królewska zdecydowała się przydzielić mi ją, gdyż z pewnością wyróżniała się na tle innych służek swoimi umiejętnościami, będąc przy tym niewiele starsza ode mnie, co uznali za plus. Od pierwszego dnia wiedziałam, że nie zaufam jej tak łatwo. Spławiała mnie jej bezczelność, takt, oraz umiejętności. Chodziła jak w zegarku, nigdy mnie nie zawodząc, a więc nigdy nie mogłam wytknąć błędu. 

-W jadalni czekają naleśniki ze świeżym masłem oraz jagodami. A w twoim gabinecie listy, które dzisiaj rano przyniósł nasz posłaniec.  
-Dobrze - skinęłam głową i popatrzyłam na fryzurę, którą mi zrobiła. Pomyślałam o tym, że moja matka nienawidziła, gdy wystawały mi kosmyki włosów, wolała raczej mocno spięte włosy pełne spinek i gumek, przez które zawsze wolała mnie głowa. Odkąd jej zabrakło, nikt już nigdy nie wypominał mi, że wyglądam nieodpowiednio.


	2. her weakness

-Och... - westchnęłam, wyciągając dłoń po kubek earl grey, która dawno zdążyła już całkowicie wystygnąć. Na stole leżał stos listów i raportów, których jeszcze nie udało mi się sprawdzić, a moje oczy powoli nie chciały dalej ich czytać.   
-Moja najsłodsza pani - usłyszałam jej głos - Jesteś zmęczona.  
-Jeśli tego nie skończę dzisiaj - warknęłam zaciskając dłonie na małej zimnej filiżance - To nie skończę nigdy. Jestem królową i muszę wykonywać swoje obowiązki.   
-Pozwól mi zrobić ci kubek kakao, jesteś taka zmęczona - mruknęła kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu. Czasem nienawidziłam jej dotyku, ale czasami odnajdywałam w nim spokój, zwolnienie od całego zła, ucieczkę. Czasami miałam wrażenie, że dotyk był dla mnie obcym uczuciem. Nawet właśni rodzice nigdy mnie nie obejmowali, chwytali za ramię, czy czesali. Ona to robiła, a ja choć chciałam, aby traktowała mnie jak inni służący i nie czuła nad nimi wyższości, nie mogłam się przełamać, by zakazać jej tego robić.   
Skinęłam głową i na chwilę zostałam sama. Zmusiłam się do przejrzenia kilku raportów. Wszędzie informacje o pracy w miastach, zbiorach, czy wyborach w miastach i wsiach. Ktoś z rady królewskiej zapytał mnie kiedyś, czy nie wolałabym spać dłużej zamiast siedzieć od popołudnia do późnego wieczora, bo wyznaczony urzędnik robiłby to za mnie. Wiedziałam, że najważniejsze sprawy muszę skupiać we własnych rękach.  
Nim jednak otworzyłam kolejną kopertę, moje oczy odmówiły dalszego posłuszeństwa, a ja sama oparłam się luźniej na fotelu. 

Po chwili obudziłam się, czując zapach mleka i kakao. Nadal zaspana popatrzyłam na nią, która była teraz tak blisko. 

-Niesiesz mnie? - rzuciłam nerwowym głosem, a Catra przystanęła i odstawiła mnie na ziemię. - Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę.  
-Moja pani, jesteś tak zmęczona, że usnęłaś na biurku, nie byłam w stanie cię nawet dobudzić - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
Nie odpowiedziałam tylko posnułam się niczym duch do mojej sypialni, a dziewczyna podążyła za mną. Rozebrała mnie do naga przy delikatnie zapalonym świetle, a następnie włożyła na mnie bawełnianą koszulę nocną oraz spodnie. Położyłam się do łóżka, czując okropny ból w kościach.   
-Jesteś spięta - mruknęła - Potrzebujesz masażu?   
-Zrób go - odsunęłam kołdrę i odwróciłam się plecami. Po chwili jej ciepłe i duże dłonie dotknęły moich ramion i kilkoma ruchami sprawiły, że rozluźniły się. Potem zeszła na kark, kręgosłup i moje biodra. Wzdychałam cicho, a jej palce zataczały kółka, wciskały się między kości, sprawiając, że w chwilę poczułam się o wiele lepiej. Wiłam się pod wpływem jej dotyku, jednak nie potrafiłam się opanować, czując jak cały ból uchodzi ze mnie niczym pył zdmuchnięty przez rześki wiatr. Przeciągnęłam się, gdy przestała i popatrzyłam na nią. Byłam rozluźniona, a ona jak widać równie usatysfakcjonowana.   
-Śpij dobrze, moja pani - rzekła i opuściła moją sypialnię, zostawiając mnie samą.


End file.
